


Nacht

by Eremon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mein  miserabler Versuch zu dichten XD geniesst es!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Mein miserabler Versuch zu dichten XD geniesst es!

Die Nacht beginnt,  
das Unheil kommt, langsam und tödlich.  
Doch bald beginnt  
ein neuer Tag  
und das Leben  
fängt von vorne an.


End file.
